


Ornament of Love

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Includes Art, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Soul Bond, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: It was well known that Jötnar initiated lifelong bonds with their chosen mate, so when Loki started courting Anthony, he expected the human to know.





	Ornament of Love

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, this was written in the Tumblr posting box, cause I've been writing these short snippets for my recent inktobers XD
> 
> then this kinda got too long and now I have to do what I avoided! Posting it to AO3! You know what that means? Actually thinking of _titles_ and even worse... _tags!!_ Thankfully, Sesil helped me with the later XD

It was well known that Jötnar initiated lifelong bonds with their chosen mate, so when Loki started courting Anthony, he expected the human to know. 

But it turned out that humans actually did not know of Jotunn biology, only recently rejoined into the bigger machinations of the Nine Realms after they had been attacked by Thanos lackeys, they were actually preparing to fight back against the evil tyrant at that time, the Nine realms joining forces once more united against an enemy.

Loki had continued courting Anthony and their first kiss had actually been after they defeated Thanos, and Loki had felt it at that moment. The bond between them snapping into place. He’d wanted to wait until they had calmed down again, washed the grime of the battle of their bodies to ask Anthony if he could bond with him, but his body reacted on his own. Initiating the bond and choosing his lifelong mate.

Of course, these bonds can not be completed without the agreement of the other, but Loki had felt Tony responding, completing them and binding them together. He may not have asked with words, but Anthony’s consent was loud and clear.

It was Thor, after all the celebratory feasts had ended, that approached Loki and Tony who had been cuddling together, reading a book. He had handed Anthony a golden apple and told him that he wouldn’t want Loki’s lifelong mate to die prematurely. He shuddered imagining the future king deprived of his mate, oh what chaos he would cause!

Afterward, Anthony had asked him and Loki had answered his question, unable to miss the widening of Anthony’s eyes or the surprise that flickered to him over their ever stronger growing bond. And when Anthony looked away from him, lost in thought for a while, Loki grew nervous. 

Anthony hadn’t known about the bond and only accidentally agreed to it. But it was irreversible, the thought of giving Anthony up manifesting as a sharp pain throughout his body. 

It didn’t take much longer than that before Anthony turned back to him, his feelings and eyes both revealing something soft that Loki was too scared to name yet.

“Lokes, can you tell me how you actually ask someone to be your bonded mate?” Anthony asked, reaching out with his hand and tracing over the lines etched into Loki’s face as he’d done since the beginning. A scientific curiosity turned into a show of affection.

Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as he leaned slightly into Anthony’s touch. “You just ask them. A bond is about the intimacy, there is no formality to follow when asking someone to bond, you just have to be  _ you_.”

Anthony had learned quickly that when it came to Jötnar there were many traditions and formalities they abide by. Since Loki had told him that as well - which honestly should have given Loki a clue that Anthony wouldn’t know about bonding - Anthony always indulged Loki with a fond smile.

Feeling a warm kiss pecked to the tip of his nose, Loki blew some cold air in Anthony’s direction who only chuckled. Loki still refused to reopen his eyes, Anthony’s touch constant on his skin, he didn’t want to think what Anthony would do next. Would he indulge Loki for a while, or just leave him now?

Anthony’s hand shifted under Loki’s chin, lifting it up slightly, but Loki still didn’t open his eyes.

“Hey, Loki, darling, look at me,” Anthony murmured brushing a kiss onto one of Loki’s horns. His eyes fluttered open in response to the intimate gesture and the endearment Anthony still so  _ lovingly _ used.

Leaning further back from Loki’s face so they both could see the other’s fully, Anthony smiled softly. 

“You’ve already asked me, in your own way to be your bond-mate after we won the battle against Thanos, Loki. But you never gave me the chance to answer-” Loki flinched at the reminder of the ancient magic somehow interpreting Anthony’s feelings as consent when he didn’t know what he was even asked. “-you with my own words, but instead of telling you that. I have a question of my own.”

Loki’s breath hitched as Anthony leaned close again and whispered directly into his ear. 

“Loki, I’m glad to have found you when I did. I was going through the worst time of my life, too much trauma for me to handle, but you did the impossible. You managed to make me smile again. Happy again. Never in my life did I feel this content with where I am. With you by my side I wasn’t even scared when we faced Thanos, I knew we couldn’t fail, because we were together. And I like us like this. Together. So how about we bond together, love? I heard there’s even a golden apple for me in the deal.”

Loki pulled Anthony close and buried his head in the other’s hair, breathing heavily for a second. “I would love that, Anthony,” Loki got out roughly after a few minutes. 

Everything was simple after that for a while, they pulled apart together, and met back together, soft kisses exchanged between them.

When Loki pulled back with a smile, Anthony only chuckled a bit, joy sparkling bright in his eyes. “Time for formalities now that we officially bonded?”

Loki cocked his head to the side as he looked Anthony up and down, before zeroing in on Anthony’s hair, soft and fluffy as always. He reached out and combed through it with his hands, Anthony positively melting beneath him.

“Not as much a formality as...” Loki trailed off, conjuring the ornament he had decided on into his hands, setting it down onto Tony’s head and securing it.

“As...?” Anthony softly murmured under his soft ministrations.

“As showing every single person out there my claim on you,” Loki promised as his hand trailed out of Anthony’s hair to behold Anthony’s beauty.

Lifting his head, Loki saw Anthony fixing him with dark eyes and they simultaneously leaned up/down, to meet the other in a hot kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [art on tumblr](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/188417027109/day-17-ornament-short-lil-fluffy-fic-available) as well! I appreciate every like and reblog :D


End file.
